citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
Citizens Required
still to be updated since 24th August... Brief Introduction The official site can be found at CitizensRequired.com, but there is a little information about it on this site. The Citizens Required project coincides with the TV series How To Start Your Own Country, both of which follow The King on his exploits. Originally I had very noble intentions about not copying and pasting things from the official site onto this, and that I'd be adding links from this site to the official. Very noble. Except it didn't quite work - most links I set up to specific pages of CitizensRequired.com re-directed to the home-page. Except for the message-boards and a select few. Although that has now changed, and the links seem to be working again. For now. So, I WILL be quoting some bits and pieces. But they will be attributed to Danny's site. And for the most part I'll be sticking in links to the relevant pages on the official site, pages listed on this big central contents page of Danny's site. Department of Being King * Summary * Diary 1 - The Birth Of A Nation * Diary 2 - Citizens Required * Diary 3 - For King And Country * Why Am I King? * Dressing For Power * Dressing For Power Gallery 1 - Dege & Skinner * Dressing For Power Gallery 2 - Photo Shoot Department of Actually Running Things * Summary * The Declaration of Independence * Delivered the Declaration * The Press Release * Press Cuttings * Constitutions * The BRITISH Constitution * OUR (better) Constitution * Unveiling Our Constitution, In a Pub (Gallery) * Erwin Strauss - How To Start your Own Country * Noam Chomsky - Ambassador * Brian Haw - Westminster Protestor Department of Our Territory and Defending It * Summary * Ordinance Survey Map of The Country * Panorama of The Country * Territory on The Moon * Diary of An Invasion (or How Not To Claim Territory) * Danny's Duck * Our Allies - The British Army * Military Expenditure Around The World Department of Looking and Sounding Nice * Summary * The Design Brief * The National Flag * The National Anthem * The National Anthem Gallery * Guerilla Marketing - Everyone's an Ambassador! * Flag Etiquette - Show Us Your Embassies! * And Finally... A Name? Department of Getting Along With Others * Summary * How Many Countries? * Small Nations of The World League Table * Immigration * Sealand * Seborga * Seborga Gallery - with lots of lovely views Department of The People Who Run This Place * Summary * Meet The New (interim) Government * Meet Jon Bond * Meet Sir Banks and Sir Wag * Meet Iain Lee * Where Is Crazyman? * Vote For Candidates! Department of Being a Good Citizen * Summary * Citizens or Subjects? * Becoming a Citizen - the online variety * Becoming a Citizen - The Ceremony * The Census Form * From Citizen To Ambassador Department of Keeping Things Right * Summary * Meet the SAS Department of What Others Think * Summary * Public Votes Department of Message Boards Note - you need to have applied for online Citizenship to access these message boards * Summary * General Chat * Questions * What Should Our Country Be Called? * Citizens * Roles * The Constitution * Elections * Animals * Economy * Environment * Food and Drink * Government * International Relations * Language * Law and Order * Media, Arts and Culture * New Ideas * Potential Queens * Security * Science and Technology * Sport * Territory * Those times when the BBC forum goes "splat", try the Refugee Camp hosted on the Lovely Government Forum here